


Waiting

by Servena



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions, Snow, Snow castles - Freeform, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servena/pseuds/Servena
Summary: “I just wish Sesshomaru-sama were here.”





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventskalender 2017.

Rin looked out of the small window of the hut and sighed heavily as she wrapped herself tighter in her blanket. “I hate when it’s grey all day. And it’s so cold!”

“True, every time I step outside I feel like my feet are gonna fall off”, Kagome agreed.

“Well maybe you should wear more sensible shoes”, Inuyasha remarked from the back of the hut.

There was a heavy sound as Kagome set down the bowl of half-peeled turnips she was working on. “I’ll have you know that my shoes are very sensible!”

“There isn’t even snow!” Rin continued before this could erupt into a full-on fight. “It would be alright if there was snow…”

Kagome picked up the bowl of turnips again and then turned towards her. “I’m sure there’ll be snow soon”, she said gently.  “See those grey clouds over the mountains? When the wind carries them over I’m sure they’ll bring some snow.”

Rin beamed. “Do you think so? That would be great! Maybe then I can built a snow castle.” But then her face fell and she sighed again. “I just wish Sesshomaru-sama were here.”

“What, you think my jerk of a brother is gonna build a snow castle with you?” Inuyasha snorted. “I’d like to see that!”

Kagome turned around to glare at him. “Inuyasha! Sit!”

There was a thudding sound followed by a loud “Ow! What was that for?!”

“Don’t be rude to her!”

“I wasn’t rude!”

“Sure you were!”

Rin knew that this could take a while, so she turned back to the window, just in time to see – “There’s a snowflake! I saw a snowflake!” she called out excitedly.

Kagome stopped pulling at Inuyasha’s ear and turned around. “Where?”

“It’s gone now, but I saw it, I’m sure!” Hurriedly she slipped into her shoes and knotted the blanket under her chin. “Maybe there’ll be more!” She pulled the door of the hut open.

“Rin, wait, it’s much too cold to go like this!” Kagome called after her.

“I’m just gonna see if I can find some more!” And with that she slammed the door shut after her.

The cold air was biting at her exposed face, but she barely felt it as she ran along the path. She only stopped for breath once she had passed the last hut, her breath coming out of her mouth in white clouds. From here she could see the mountains past the trees and the big white clouds drifting down over the plain. She shivered and tucked her hands under the blanket as she turned to look up at the sky. “Come on”, she whispered. “Where are you?”

Just as she was about to return to the hut before her feet would freeze to the ground, a fluffy white snowflake tumbled out of the sky and landed on her nose. She laughed in delight as more followed, falling all around her. She danced through them, trying to catch them with her mouth or her fingertips that were already numb from the cold. Soon a thin white blanket covered the ground beneath her feet.

A sound behind her made her stop suddenly. She willed the sudden hope in her chest to quiet down before she turned around, just to see exactly whom she had hoped to see - “Sesshomaru-sama!”

He looked just like the last time she saw him, beautiful and stoic, forever unchanged, but now there where snowflakes getting caught in his long white hair. She laughed and ran towards him. “Sesshomaru-sama, you came back!”

He didn’t smile, and she didn’t expect him to, still she was sure that he was happy to see her.  The gaze of his yellow eyes wandered over her meager clothes. “Aren’t you cold?”

Only now did she realize that the biting cold had crept through the blanket and she was shivering. “A bit”, she admitted, teeth chattering.

“Come here.” And he lifted her up and wrapped her into the warm white fur she used to sleep on when she was younger.

“But I wanted to build a snow castle!” she protested.

“It’s hardly worth freezing to death for.”

“But…”

“Later”, he said decidedly.

She peered up at him. “Are you going to help me?”

For a moment there was no sound but for the snow crunching under his boots as he carried her back to the hut. “If you require my help”, he finally answered. “But I will not be witnessed by my brother or his insolent companions.”

She smiled and buried her face in the soft fur.


End file.
